


Don't think about it

by Deyaniera



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Clint is on a mission, and Bobbi interferes.





	Don't think about it

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Explicit M/F sex

 

            Clint was frustrated.  He had found a perfect vantage point, and he should be getting all the information that Fury wanted, but no.  Something had spooked his target.  He needed to investigate now, to find out what that was and then report in to Fury.  He swung down off the roof onto a fire escape and started heading down.

            “YOU.”  Oh, shit.  He knew that voice.  He landed on the railing, and yep.  There, framed in an open window, sat his ex.  “You’re why they left!  Dammit, Clint—”

            “Really?  You’re going to blame this on me, Bobbi?”  Clint stalked over to the window, looming over her intentionally.  “Funny how they didn’t notice me the last few days.”

            Bobbi glared but backed away from the window.  “Oh for fuck’s sake.  Get in here before you scream secrets to the world.”

            Clint sat on the window ledge, then pushed off into the room, stalking closer to Bobbi.  “You were saying?”

            “Obviously, there’s been a mix-up.  I am not working on this with you,” Bobbi said, glaring up at him. 

            “You’re not working with me?  Fury knows better than that, and he gave me this assignment himself!”

            “Then there’s a problem because I’m supposed to be gathering data.  What are you doing?”

            Clint ran a hand through his hair and then shook his head.  “I’m not talking about it.  Fury gave me an assignment, himself.  And said to keep it quiet.  If he’d wanted you to know, he’d have told you, too.”

            “God, you are insufferable, you know that?”  Bobbi poked a finger into his chest.  “I’m SHIELD too, you ass.”

            “Gosh, I had no idea,” Clint said, eyes wide.  Bobbi snorted and shook her head. 

            “You are such an ass.”

            “And here I thought that was my best feature,” Clint said blandly. 

            Bobbi smacked him in the shoulder, but her expression had softened a little.  “You’re not helping.”

            “Neither are you,” he murmured.  “But then, that was always the problem, wasn’t it?”

            “Clint…” Bobbi shook her head.  “God, you can’t give up, can you?”

            He stepped closer, meeting her eyes.  His voice was low and angry.  “You never gave me the benefit of the doubt.  You just knew I was wrong.”

            Bobbi made a frustrated noise, and then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him.  Clint didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t that.  Still… she was kissing him hard, her hands tangled in his shirt.  He slid his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.  Dammit.  He knew this was a bad idea, but…She slid one hand into his hair, tickling the back of his neck, and he shivered. 

            Bobbi purred softly as Clint pulled her shirt up out of her pants to skim his hands along her skin.  She broke the kiss and he licked his way down her neck.  She moaned as he nipped that spot on her neck, then pushed her shirt up and off.  He cupped her bra, pushing her breasts together, and kissed the soft skin.  She pulled his head closer, and he unhooked her bra.  He mounded her breasts in his hands, licking and sucking her nipples.  She gasped at the first touch, then whispered ‘yes’ softly as he continued. 

            He pushed her back against the wall, unbuckling her belt and tossing it aside, then pulling her pants off and kneeling before her.  She moaned as he pushed her legs apart and licked her pussy.  Her clit was already hard, and she was so wet.  He slid two fingers inside her, fucking her slowly while he licked and sucked her clit.  She writhed against his face, making whimpering noises, and then she was pulling at his shoulders.  She pulled him upright and shoved him back, pushing him down on the bed. 

            Clint bounced and started to get back up, and Bobbi pushed him back, then undid his pants and slid them down.  She grasped his cock and climbed on top of him.  He groaned as she slid his cock inside herself and writhed against him.  He reached up and palmed her breasts, squeezing them and then pinching her hard nipples.  She started riding him, rocking back and forth.  He curled up to suck her nipples, and she moaned, throwing her head back and riding him faster. 

            He bit her nipples, gently and then harder when she curled her fingers into his hair and pulled his head against her breasts.  She was panting, grinding against him on every downstroke, and he knew she was close.  He pinched the other nipple, then went back and forth between them sucking hard until she cried out in pleasure and ground against him.  He could feel her pussy pulsing.  He groaned in pleasure and then sat up.  He picked her up then turned around and put her on the bed.    

            Clint grabbed her hips and thrust against her, fucking her hard and deep.  She gased, and then shivered against him as he thrust faster and faster.  Bobbi was writhing, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him into her.  He slid a thumb against her clit, rubbing hard.  She cried out in pleasure, and he let himself fall forward to kiss her.  She moaned against his mouth, and he rubbed faster.  She threw her head back, breaking the kiss and screaming in pleasure as she came again.  He groaned, and then slammed his cock into her so he could explode at last.  He shuddered, clinging to Bobbi’s hips as his orgasm slammed into him.  She made a soft noise and then blew out a breath as she relaxed beneath him.  He rested his head against her shoulder and tried to calm his galloping heart.   

            Clint rolled onto the bed next to Bobbi and lay there for a moment, thinking regretful thoughts.  But then Bobbi got up and started getting dressed. 

            “Don’t think this changes anything.”

            “I never did,” Clint replied. 

            “Good.”

            He watched her leave, and chuckled.  Perhaps he could use this spot for recon tomorrow…


End file.
